


5 Things Jack Wrapped Around Daniel's, erm, Manparts

by doolabug



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Religion Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doolabug/pseuds/doolabug





	5 Things Jack Wrapped Around Daniel's, erm, Manparts

"Christ, Daniel," Jack breathes, careful not to let his shaking hands pull the gauze too tight. The staff blast had grazed him at hip level, and only Daniel's instinctive turn to protect his midsection saved... well, saved his balls from the ultimate disaster, manfully speaking. As it was, he didn't get away unscathed. Daniel lies on the leaf litter, dazed and in no small amount of pain, as Jack tenderly wraps the angry burns. The hair is singed away, the soft skin red and Jesus God, is that a blister rising? Jack winces in sympathy and continues to drape the gauze, lifting Daniel's scrotum with one hand as the other passes the soft material under and back around again, covering, protecting, cradling. Daniel's inner thighs are burned as well, not as badly because his holster blocked the worst of the blast. Jack can tell because he cut the smoking remains of Daniel’s BDU trousers off; God only knows what the reaction in the gate room will be when they go back through with Daniel in a lovely gauze thong, but that's really not important right now. What's important is that Daniel is still intact, if not precisely happy. It may also be important that Jack's dick took surprising interest in the part where Jack carefully and tenderly smeared burn cream all over Daniel's balls as he whimpered, but Jack is resolutely not thinking about that.

 

Daniel is on his back, feet flat on the bed, knees in the air, hard cock pointing toward his chin. The Greeks never carved anything half so beautiful. Jack is working his way slowly down Daniel’s chest and stomach; Daniel moans. Teeth and lips and tongue and chin are employed in prolonging the journey. Jack moves to place himself between Daniel’s thighs and can feel the powerful muscles clenching along his flanks. Jack leans down, braced on his hands, to nip the pale skin at the juncture of thigh and groin. His dogtags, forgotten in the hurry to undress, fall against Daniel’s heated skin, causing him to twitch at the sudden feel of cool metal, and Jack is fascinated. He lifts his head, dragging the beaded chain along the crease of Daniel’s thigh until the tag is wedged under his balls; Daniel gasps. Jack lowers his mouth to Daniel’s rigid cock, sliding his lips along the length, back and forth, allowing the chain to pool and lift on Daniel’s scrotum. Jack slips the chain over his head and slides his tongue down the shaft to the soft sack, feeling skin and hair and metal. He opens his mouth wide around a testicle, using his tongue to roll the chain over and around; Daniel hisses. Jack pulls back, the chain in his mouth, and nuzzles around and under Daniel’s balls, trailing the chain from his lips as he goes, until Daniel’s balls are wrapped in silver. Jack’s tags have never been used for their intended purpose (thank God), but now he thinks he’s found them a suitable alternative function.

 

The chain of the rosary is long and the stones are glossy black, spaced with small silver beads at regular intervals. Daniel's thighs are spread and quivering with the strain of holding them wide. Jack is slowly wrapping the chain around his balls. He's looped the end around Daniel's cock, hard and leaking now, silvery beads of his own making slowly rolling down the taught skin. The round black stones dig into the soft skin of his scrotum where Jack has wrapped the chain tight above his testicles. He continues the spiral, looser now but not much. Daniel moans as he feels the constriction, the pull on the base of his cock. The silver beads catch in sparse dark blond hair, small frissons of real pain as it pulls, but Daniel only moans more. Jack brings the last wrap up, the chain separating Daniel's testicles in their velvet sack. The tug pulls Daniel’s bound balls up, causing the stones to press harder; the tendons of his inner thighs are rigid. Jack drops the end loop back over Daniel’s twitching cock. The figure of Jesus, tortured and bleeding in carved ivory glory, hangs against the ruddy glow of Daniel's cock and Jack thinks this is heaven.

 

Finally, Daniel is home, and fuck but that had been a long, hard month. Jack stands in the doorway and watches as Daniel removes the leather collar from around his neck. The honey-brown leather is thin and supple with a smooth, oblong gold clasp, thick and incised with decoration. Almost more of a necklace, but it fits snugly at mid-throat; Jack can see the impression it leaves in Daniel’s skin. It is a symbol of servitude worn by the lo’taur, and who knew Artemis was such a kinky bitch? Daniel drops it on the dresser and turns toward the bathroom and a hot shower. Jack picks the collar up, runs it through his fingers, wraps it around his hand, gauging the size of the clasp, and smiles. Later, in Jack’s bed, Daniel grasps the backs of his knees and pulls his legs up. He feels the leather tug on his balls where one end of the collar is wrapped around the base of his scrotum, a delicious gentle pressure. Then he feels the gold clasp, thicker than it seemed when around his neck, warm from Jack’s hands and slick with lube. It nudges at his anus, pushing, insistent, and he consciously relaxes as Jack works it in, stretching him gently. Daniel sighs and his cock twitches. Jack thinks the collar will hold no unpleasant memories now.

 

Daniel lies back and looks at the ceiling. He doesn’t know what caused Jack’s fascination with his balls, or, rather, wrapping things around his balls, but whatever. The current wrap du jour is a new twist, though. The large, smooth plastic beads in garish colors of purple, green, and gold feel odd against his skin, but Jack has positioned a bead right against his perineum on which the weight of his own balls is pressing, and that feels rather good so, overall, win. Unlike with the dogtags, which had been unbelievably hot, and the rosary, which had been unbelievably kinky (and Daniel still blushes at that one), this time Jack is chuckling. He saw the beads before Jack began to play and he knows Jack is laughing at the pendant. It is molded in the shape of an Egyptian god, or at least the approximation of one – profile view, large headdress, white skirt – but not any god Daniel has ever seen or heard of and he should, you know, _know_. Daniel doesn’t think it is all that funny, really, but Jack seems to be enjoying himself and now there is a bead being wedged between his cheeks and _oh yeah..._ He supposes he could try to explain the development of carnival and the cultural significance of revelry in the face of rigid socio-religious strictures, but Jack thinks Mardi Gras is all about the beads.


End file.
